


"You knew, though, Sam, right?"

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Coda to episode 10x03 (2 of 2).





	"You knew, though, Sam, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Tumblr where this originally appeared shortly after the episode aired.

“You knew, though, Sam, right, when you dropped the knife? You’d seen Cas behind me, right? You knew you were safe.”

Sam looks at him, silent, considering.

“You weren’t just going to let me _kill_ you. Sam. Jesus. I thought we’d got over this deathwish crap by now.”

Sam swallows. He got thin while Dean was away. The angles of his face are all wrong. Then he smiles that smile, the horrible stretched-mouth smile that Dean’s demon self had revelled in because it meant Sam was about to break.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” he says. His tone is careful, flat. “I knew Cas was there.”


End file.
